Tough Love
by THAT-typeofgirl
Summary: A ridiculously attractive female gangster. An officer who can't keep his libido in check. Sexual tension ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain! Please wake up!"

Sougo takes his time opening his eyes, making use of the fact that nobody can tell whether he's responded due to his sleeping mask. He takes time to gather his surroundings and once he realises that he's not actually burying the mayora underground under gallons of mayonnaise, rage overtakes his senses. Who _dares _to rouse him from one of the best dreams of his life?

"Captain! It's an emergency!"

Yes. Yes it is. The idiot who woke him up is about to be maimed, _severely_.

At an achingly slow pace, the 24-year-old removes his sleeping mask and stares blankly at an out-of-breath Yamazaki. But before he can punish the foolish subordinate, he hears something interesting,

"Someone from the Yato has destroyed Saikai Park!"

Normally this bit of news wouldn't faze him in the slightest. The Yato are possibly the most ruthless group of gangsters in Japan, notorious for their ridiculously powerful fighters and uncontrollable bloodlust. As a police officer, Okita himself has had a few run-ins with these mobsters, and he rarely comes out of these encounters unscathed. They cause trouble with their presence alone; so this is nothing new to him.

But unfortunately, Saikai Park happens to be Okita's favourite place to patrol (_slack off at_) and…

"The bench?"

The anpan man visibly trembles and whispers almost inaudibly, "It's shattered."

Sougo's lips turn upwards into a maniacal grin as he calmly walks out of the Shisengumi headquarters. The bastard who broke his bench is about to be beaten within an inch of his life healed and then beaten all over again, _if he's lucky._

* * *

When Okita arrives at the park, revenge for his sleeping spot is the only thing he seeks. But what, or rather _who_, he sees completely erases all thoughts of vengeance from his mind.

She's fucking beautiful.

Her vermillion locks sway with every graceful (yet _bone shattering_) blow she lands on her opponents, _his allies. _He knows she's the enemy, yet he can't help but watch the tigress in action; his sadistic nature draws him to her violent, uncontrollable dance (but who would ever want to control such _passion _in the first place?).

Is it wrong for him to admit that he has a boner from watching her single-handedly pulverize his comrades?

That's what they get though, for trying to control what cannot be. Her wild, vivacious persona can only be tamed by one who shares in her passion. And _boy_ does his passion burn _brightly _for her. Heck, if she hadn't annihilated them, he would have done so himself. Right from her first throat-punch, he mentally declared her as _his. _Nobody has the right to touch what belongs to him.

Like a flame, she is enchanting but deadly, luring you in yet burns you if you get too close. The sadist in him craves to dominate this fiery spirit while the lesser-known masochist in him craves to be subjected to whatever punishment she would give him.

She's fire personified, and Okita likes playing with fire.

He completely forgets that she broke his bench.

* * *

"Oi." He calls out to her as she punches some poor soul's face in repetitively without sparing him a glance. Chuckling, he walks up to her, standing directly behind her crouched form – taking note of her Chinese-styled hairdo and pale skin – and speaks again. "What's an illegal immigrant like you doing here?"

She continues to ignore him until he mutters "Just go back to China already."

She whips around, facing the police officer and the intensity of her cerulean gaze stuns him momentarily. If he thought she was beautiful from based on her fighting form from afar, she's _even better up close. _

Squashing his raging hormones, Okita raises an eyebrow in feigned disinterest.

"What's wrong China?" He cackles internally at her obvious rage from his nickname, "Does your homeland not accept shemales?"

One moment he's towering over her, the next he's flat on his back with her straddling him. "Baka tax-robber," she whispers into his ear and it takes all his willpower to not growl at the tingling sensation of her breath on his neck, "both you and I know that I'm definitely…" she presses her breasts against his chest, "…100%..." and grinds her hips into his, "_…female._"

He stifles his groan and flips them over to assume the dominant role. Holding both her wrists captive with one hand, she's surprised (and even slightly impressed) to find herself unable to break free of his hold. Touching her forehead with his he murmurs "I'm interested in women, not little girls."

Although he is well aware that this vixen had certainly gone through puberty (he silently congratulated puberty for doing such a marvellous job), Sougo is in no way about to willingly show his (sexual) attraction to this delinquent.

That doesn't mean he won't tease her at every given opportunity.

But first thing's first; the officer grabbed a pair of handcuffs with his free hand and cuffed her slender wrists, taking pleasure in her flabbergasted expression. Somewhere deep within the recesses of his twisted mind, Sougo imagines another scene where he could use those handcuffs on her–

"It took you long enough."

That cockblocking Hijikata. He'll be sure to poison his mayonnaise for dinner tonight.

Okita stood up, roughly pulling the China girl by her handcuffs and tugging her into the police car. When he'd ensured that she was inside, he moved to sit at the back with her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Until you control your hormones, you won't be sitting with her anytime soon." The look in the older man's eyes showed no hint of a joke, but the smoker has always been a serious person. Sougo knows that his colleague saw the interaction between the two of them so he says the only thing that comes to mind.

"Die Hijikata."

"EH?!"

Okita proceeds to sit in the front seat, ignoring the Vice-Captain's outrage and eyeing the woman in the back seat from the rear-view mirror. All the while during the car ride to the headquarters, one question lingered in his mind.

If China was strong enough to hold her own against a wave of police officers, why did she surrender so easily to him?

* * *

**^ Chapter 1. **

**Feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"She's out of control."

Okita looks up from the straw doll in his hands to find the Vice Commander pacing about his room. He smirks at the frustration evident on the older man's features and silently applauds the China girl for causing him such psychological distress.

After all, which other out-of-control woman could be lurking about in the headquarters? Now that he thinks about it, there's always Kondo-san's…

"Do something about it."

Fucking Hijikata, disrupting his trail of thought.

Gracefully rising from his seated position, Sougo tosses the doll at his colleague's face, ("EH?! WHY DOES THIS DOLL LOOK LIKE ME?! AND WHY DOES IT HAVE NEEDLES STICKING OUT OF IT?") and makes his way to the interrogation room.

* * *

"Kagura-san, please cooperate." He can hear Yamazaki's quivering voice from outside the room. '_So her name is Kagura…' _Sougo can't help but think that the name (**which was once used to describe ancient Shinto music and dancing)** suits this fiery-tempered woman in her own twisted way, especially with her deadly dance on the battlefield (the battlefield being an exaggeration of the park) and the melodious sounds of pain she elicits from his comrades.

Sougo could already imagine the sadistic fantasies he would get to play out with her as his M... or maybe the both of them would be S-es and force everyone into submission. Yes, she would make a fit queen of Sadists for now. But once he's done with her he'll certainly dethrone the woman and make her his slave.

The sadist in him giggles with glee at the prospect of his new 'partner in pain'.

* * *

"Go suck your mother's tits!"

The delinquent doesn't know what pleases her more: the look of barely-concealed anger in the plain man's face or the fact that (from the trembling of his legs that he fails to hide) he's far too frightened to defend himself from her onslaught of insults.

Since the moment they "arrested" her, she's been bored out of her mind. Kagura honestly hoped that a different environment would be more fun and would give her a chance to explore the outer world. Despite belonging to a notorious gang, the redhead has never been in a police station until now (what kind of Yato would she be if she let herself get caught by sweaty men in smelly suits?). But now that she's in one, it's really nothing to shout about.

In fact, it's quite embarrassing really.

She almost regrets letting herself be caught. She'd expected to see an army of overly-muscular men (but then again what would _'overly-muscular' _mean to a girl who's constantly exposed to the most physically well-built criminals in Japan on a daily basis?) all under the command of one incredibly badass commander.

But what does she get?

A group of feeble otakus that she could crush with her pinky and a leader who is essentially a crossbreed between man and gorilla. What's more, their commander's nudist tendencies are getting way too out of hand. If the unsightly image of his face doesn't mentally scar her, the constant flashing of his genitals is enough to make a blind man cry.

Maybe it's a blessing for her to be here in this bland room with this guy whose obsession with anpan is way past the point of normality. This way she doesn't have to face the revolting image of a gorilla's penis and can waste her time annoying the anpan-coated shit out of this ridiculously boring human being.

However, the fun stops once the flaxen-haired boy enters the dimly-lit room.

* * *

Irritation consumes her entire being once she feels his presence, and it takes all of her self-control to not jump out of her chair, reach across the table, and strangle the douchebag to his untimely (but certainly not unfortunate) death.

Much to her displeasure, the guy who was previously entertaining her scurries out of the room at the sight of his captain.

"China."

She scowls at her pet-name, glaring fiercely at the officer across her. He pretends not to notice the sinister aura emitted by the girl and takes a good look at the room they're situated in. There is practically nothing in here except for two lamps positioned on the walls, an ancient wooden table with even older-looking chairs on each side and a window covered in what he hopes is moss. Yikes.

That lazy Hijikata, always getting out of cleaning the rooms. He'll be sure to stab his doll with more needles later.

Right now Okita has more pressing matters to attend to.

"Why were you at the park." He asks, or rather states the question demanding an answer, in his usual bored tone. Propping his chin in the palm of his hand, the captain rests his elbow against the table and makes a poor attempt at feigning interest.

Kagura snorts, "What makes you think I'll answer a tax robber like you?" for a lady with an extremely attractive appearance, her mouth sure is a turnoff. But Sougo has to admit, he quite likes her feisty temper. It'll make things more interesting for sure.

"Oh pleeeease don't." He gets up from his chair and walks around until he's standing directly behind her seat. "That'll give me a reason to..." His hands shoot out onto the table on each side of her body, "…_punish _you."

She shuddered involuntarily; her mind suddenly conjuring up images of the police officer doing unspeakable things to her. But before he could see the impact of his words on her, she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, "You're such a… _sadist!"_

However, Kagura has no idea that she's just dug herself a deeper hole. Okita grins maniacally and bends down so his lips are right beside her ear, "You have _no idea_."

* * *

The sadist's methods of interrogation almost make Kagura want to tell him everything, just so that he could leave her be and not suffocate her with sexual tension. As much as the redhead hates to admit it, the lazy slur in his voice coupled with his hot breath heating up her exposed neck allures her, sending familiar tingles down her spine. She's had these reactions to a very limited number of males, but she's always managed to escape before the situation went out-of-hand.

And if telling this bishounen anything he wants to know will free her from this situation Kagura will not hesitate to spill the beans.

Except she is. Hesitating, that is.

It's not that she has sworn loyalty to the Yato gang in any way. She didn't choose to be born into a family of thugs. But, being an involuntary member of this group, she knows more than anyone that confessing her true purpose of being here would almost certainly lead to her own demise.

Now Kagura is definitely by no means a weak girl. Heck, she's the daughter of Umibouzo: the most fearsome (and currently balding) fighter Japan has ever had the pleasure of housing. While the average child would bond with their parents through baseball, her family connected through their near-death experiences in combat (often with each other as well).

Yet just because she was raised this way, doesn't mean she approved of her family's doings.

She was simply taking her overgrown mutation of a dog, Sadaharu, out for a walk in the park when she was arrested by some pathetic excuse for an officer. And on what grounds? Apparently she was vandalizing public property, when all the poor girl was doing was training her dog (albeit violently). Of course, the tax robbers would have none of it.

Hence a fight broke out.

But, if she was really honest, it wasn't so much of a fight as it was a total ownage of a group of full-grown men by a girl half their age.

It was _appalling, _really.

How on earth were the Shinsengumi supposed to pose as any form of a threat to the Yato at the rate that they were going at?

Kagura knew that with no worthy opponent to satisfy the bloodlust of her gang they would eventually terrorize Kabuki district and perhaps even the rest of Japan. Once that was done, they'd probably turn on each other.

She definitely couldn't have that.

So one could say she voluntarily let herself be taken into custody so that she could personally _educate _these pitiful fools on how to stop her clansmen from rampaging throughout the entire city and disrupting the lives of unsuspecting civilians. Kagura never agreed with the values shared by the rest of the gang; she wouldn't even have willingly joined the Yato gang if she wasn't her father's daughter.

But she was. She _is._

And now, she must rectify the errors done to these people by her own gang members. After all, like the tsundere she is, underneath her tough girl act lays a compassionate woman.

Though she certainly wouldn't let herself be taken in by a bunch of weaklings; she still had her untarnished Yato pride. So until someone worthy enough appeared at the scene, she'd decided to keep herself entertained by smashing these puny officers into the ground.

Hence when the captain of the first division made his appearance, Kagura knew – from his aura alone – that his strength surpassed the previous officers' physical abilities put together.

That would be the first and the last time she would ever surrender herself to Okita Sougo.

* * *

"Hey foreigner!"

Said girl blinks, breaking out of her reverie and immediately finds herself lost in a sea of bloody red, after a brief moment she realizes that she's been staring into the eyes of her supposed interrogator for God knows how long. How long did she space out for? Just when did he get so close to her that she could feel the tingle of his warm breath on her lips?

When their intense eye-contact becomes too uncomfortable for the girl, she alters her gaze around the room to find that during the course of her daydreaming, the sadist had somehow managed to spin her around on her (apparently) wheelie chair to face him and reduce the distance between them.

A smirk works its way onto his lips, "Were you dreaming about all the S and M roles we could play?" he leaned closer towards her until their noses were brushing, openly taking pleasure in the way her cheeks flame as brightly has her hair. "You didn't strike me as an M,"

"That's because I'm not." And with that she smashes her forehead into his; the force of her head-butt sends him flying into the opposite wall.

Shifting himself into a sitting position from the crater of concrete his body made, Okita wipes the blood dripping down the side of his forehead and smirks at the girl in the chair.

Did he mention that he likes them feisty?

* * *

**Sorry for insulting Kondo-san! I love him, really.**

**Thanks for all the support from Chapter 1!**

**Have a lovely day/night!**


End file.
